Collect me a few
by mosherocks4
Summary: A SasuSaku Collection of One,Two and maybe even three-Shots. A Love so beautiful it shines like a star in the sky. A Love so brave it never gives up. A Love so full of passion, it makes your knees go weak. Love is anything you wish it to be.
1. I'll let you Sparkle

**Hey Guys! :D So I'm back...Sorry for the long wait between updates and such. Even though This isn't the next chapter to 'A Complicated Life' but I'm still posting something! This IS however, the first story in my SasuSaku One-Shot Collection! *cheers* Yay! I'm happy with the first story. It's simple. and cute. **

**So for this collection I've decided they wont all be in Sakura's POV. Take this chapter for example. It's in Sasuke's POV! :3 So now enjoy! **

**Disclaimar: I DO NOT own Naruto or the characters used in this story! They belong to Masashi Kishimoto! **

**Summary: You may think it's silly to freak over something as small as a sparkle, but to her, it means the world. She's young, but she understands the price of a flower which shines as the Ultimate meaning of Love**

* * *

><p>"So?" Her squeaky girl voice chimed in.<p>

I opened my eyes and rolled them at the new site of the girl in front of me. "You can't be serious?" I stared. She gave me a sly smile and nodded.

"I think i'm going to get them..." She said turning around in the mirror.

"Sakura, please." I sighed. She pouted at me and made a few more twirls.

"I don't know what you don't like about them, I mean, they sparkle! They're just so...Perfect!" Sakura sang, admiring a pair of dark blue jeans she was trying on. I shook my head. I don't think it was possible for men to understand the fashion of women. I mean sparkles! Really? I always thought that was a vampire's job...

"Sasuke! Don't be such a party pooper. We can get you something that sparkles too if you'd like."

I made a gagging noise along with the good old gag me face and Sakura stuck her tongue out at me. "Well, fine then. No pocky for you." Sakura winked and ran back into the changing room.

I was about to make a comment when a hand slapped down on my shoulder and I turned to see Kiba and Naruto grinning like idiots at me.

"You two actually made it?" I teased. Naruto and Kiba were never ones to show up somewhere on time, or on the right date...Like I said...Idiots.

"Hey! You try taking a city bus crammed with people!" Naruto shouted. I chuckled while Naruto grumbled to himself. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, Kiba!" Sakura shouted stepping out of the changing room holding various hangers with different pieces of clothing on them.

"Hey squirt." Kiba winked at her.

"I'm not a squirt..." She protested with a pout. Kiba laughed. He was always one to tease people like Sakura, a small girl who was younger than himself.

"Okay, if you're done making fun of my girlfriend, I'd like to get this shopping trip over with." I said standing up from the hard chair I had been sitting in for the last forty-five minutes.

"Yeah, this girly shop is making me almost question my manly hood." Naruto said poking at the pink and yellow flowers scattered around the small shop.

"What manly hood?" Kiba and I said in unison. We both laughed and Sakura punched us each lightly on the arm.

"Now, now you two. No need to make fun of Naruto, he does it well enough on his own."

If Kiba had been drinking anything at that moment I know it would've been all over the clothes on the rack he was standing next to, because he started laughing historically at Sakura's comment. Naruto only stood with his mouth wide open and his eyes shot out of his head like a bugs. He was obviously stunned at the insult.

"Alright guys. Let's get out of here..." I said pushing everyone out the door, and without those sparkly pants! Score for Sasuke!

-x-x-x-

"Ouch! Sakura that hurt!" I said biting my lip.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but you have to stop moving or else this pin is going to go somewhere it shouldn't be..." Sakura said nonchalantly, as if her threat was to be taken seriously. "Okay all done!" She clapped her hands and stood back to take a full look at me.

Sakura's hair was thrown back into a messy pony tail and her green eyes were sparkling, almost like those stupid pants! She was proud of her work.

"Alright, don't move your arms just yet. They're still some pins in each side, but I want you to walk over to the mirror to see yourself." I nodded and stepped off the tiny stool that I was standing on and walked very awkwardly over to the mirror. I stared at my reflection for a while. Sakura had done a great job.

I stood in the mirror in a black suit that Sakura had fixed up to fit me. It was amazing what she could do.

"Sakura, it looks amazing."

"I know." She took a sip of her chocolate milk. What a kid, right?

"So, my mom says a white rose...what do you think?" Sakura came to stand next to me.

"Isn't everything already white?" I asked while Sakura played with the collar of my suit's jacket.

"No it's all light purple and light green. But she thinks a white rose would be prettier for the suits and the bride maids. Honestly, I think it doesn't really matter...It's not my wedding." Sakura shrugged and walked out of the view of the mirror. I looked over at her and she turned around, holding her chocolate milk.

"I don't know how you drink that..." I said out of the blue. I'm not a dairy person. I can't stand milk, or cheese...or ice cream. I think it tastes like cow butt. But that's me...

"I don't understand how you can eat whole tomatoes." Sakura said making a comeback. I rolled my eyes at her and walked back to the tiny stool so Sakura could finish up the suit and we could go out for dinner. I was starving!

-x-x-x-

Sakura and I walked down the dark streets of Konaha together. It was getting late, but neither of us really cared.

"So what was up with Kiba and Naruto today?" Sakura asked stepping over a crack in the sidewalk. She was always one to believe in silly superstations like stepping on cracks or walking underneath a ladder was bad luck.

"I mean they were with us for like ten minutes and then ditched before we got to the tuxedo shop." She continued. I shrugged. I never understood them. They were idiots, but I guess they were my only friends growing up. They were like brothers to me.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screeched. I jumped at her sudden outburst.

"What!"

Sakura ran towards a shop window we were walking past and pointed to the glass.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She said as I walked up to the window. I peeked into the dark shop to see a sparkly pink flower shining from the box it sat in.

"Wow..." And those were the words of a lost man. Teenage girls were strange; it was always sparkles with them.

"I know right! It's so cute. I wish I had a ring as pretty as that one..." Sakura said amazed. I looked at her with a blank expression. I thought about saying something, but decided I shouldn't. Not that I'd know what to say anyway.

"Haha, sorry about that Sasuke! I just got caught off guard, that's all. You know me, I'm distracted easily." Sakura pulled herself away from the glass and danced ahead.

"I'm craving hot chocolate! She announced, pulling at my jacket. "Let's get some. Please?"

"Alright, but you're paying." I winked and ran ahead.

"Hey! No fair!" She yelled running after me.

-x-x-x-

It was the day of the wedding. Sakura's aunt was getting married to some loser she was so in love with.

"I'm nervous..." Sakura said squeezing my hand tight. I gave a light squeeze back. I was too, but being the man I was, I wasn't going to say it out loud.

"Everything's going to be okay Sakura." I looked down at her. She looked up at me with thanks in her eyes.

"Time to get going!" Someone yelled to everyone in the wedding. I nodded and bent down and kissed Sakura lightly on the cheek.

"For good luck." I said and left to stand with the rest of the men on the grooms' side of the church. I was one of the best men, even though I only met the groom twice. But Sakura wanted me to be in the wedding too instead of sitting by myself in the pews. She was sweet. And I loved her for that.

I stood at the front of the room with the other men and the groom as the music started to play and the flower girl walked up the aisle. She was a small girl with black hair and green eyes. After her was the ring barrier, a young boy with spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Once the two were halfway up the aisle, the bride maids walked in. Sakura's aunt had three. Sakura and her friends Ino and Tenten. They all wore the same light purple dress, but Sakura stood out the most. She had her pink hair up in pins with white roses on them and her eyes were a beautiful green. Her cheeks and lips were pink and she had a breath taking smile plastered on her face.

Once they were halfway up the aisle the bride herself came in.

-x-x-x-

I didn't pay too much attention to the wedding. It was long, and the priest had the most annoying voice.

We were at the reception now, and everyone was laughing and dancing and just enjoying themselves. I sat at a table with Sakura. She was smiling and munching away at her piece of cake. I watched her for a while. She was amazing. Even for being only nineteen she presented herself so confidently. I idolized her.

"Sasuke, aren't you going to have some cake?" She asked pointing her fork at the cake that sat in front of me.

"Nah, I'm not hungry. Plus, I don't eat cake."

"Alright everyone, gather up so I can throw the bouquet of flowers!" Sakura's aunt announced into a microphone. All the women in the room ran towards the stage. All but Sakura.

"Aren't you going to go catch some flowers?" I asked. Sakura looked at me and shrugged.

"What am I going to do with a bunch of flowers?"

"Isn't there some superstition that the girl who catches the flowers is the next to get married? Isn't that like every girls dream? Meet her prince charming, and live happily ever after?"

Sakura smiled. "I already met mine." She blushed.

"Okay here we go!" All the girls in the room cheered. Sakura and I turned out attention to the crowd. Sakura's aunt turned away from the crowd and threw the flowers over her head. They sailed through the cluster of women and landed in Sakura's lap. Everyone turned their attention to Sakura who was wide-eyed.

A moment of silence broke out through the room. Then cheers of delight shook the room like lighting. People ran up to the table and hugged and congratulated Sakura like she was actually engaged. Did those silly flowers really mean that much?

-x-x-x-

The party ended later than expected.

Sakura and I walked out of the building and towards my car. We both got in and sat in the quiet.

"Thanks for coming Sasuke." Sakura turned to me and smiled. I nodded.

We sat in more silence.

"Uh, Sasuke. You know you have to put the key in the car to start it, right?"

"Sakura..." I began, ignoring Sakura's comment.

"I don't know how to say this...But thanks. For everything. Since the day I met you, you've shown me life. And I love you for that. I love everything about you. Your hair, the way it's different, your eyes, the way they shine when you smile, your personality, your heart...you. And I wanted to show you how much you really meant to me."

"You're not proposing to me are you?" Sakura cut in. She looked shocked.

"No."

"Oh..."

"Sakura, I'm not proposing, because I want you to have the option to choose who you marry. You're still young and I don't want you to rush things. But I did want to give you this." I dug into the pocket of my jacket and pulled out a familiar red box. I handed it to Sakura and she took it.

"W-what is it?" She asked looking at me, confused.

"Open it."

She turned her attention to the box and opened the lid slow and carefully.

"Oh my god...Sasuke!" Sakura sat next to me with her mouth open wide and her face lit like a light bulb.

"You said you wished you had one like it. So I got it for you."

Sakura pulled the piece of jewellery out and held it in the palm of her hand. It was the flower ring from last night, and it sparkled just as it did before.

"Sasuke...I...Love it." She turned to me. "I love you!" She hugged me tight and then pulled away. She slid the ring onto her finger and tears started to run down her cheeks.

"I'm glad you like it. And I'm glad to hear you love me..." I smiled. Sakura turned to me and we both began to laugh at the silliness of the moment.

I loved her with all my heart, and I wanted her to be happy. And now I know she is~

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, don't you wish you had a Sasuke? I do! Anyways, what did you guys think of The first story in my collection? I tried hard to make it cute, but I didn't have too much insparation for this, but I REALLY just needed to write. I'm kinda stressed right now...-_-<strong>

**Uh,Oh! This collection won't be updated every week. It'll be updated when I have an idea, or a crave to write! :D BUT you know what helps with updating? Review, yes...but Suggestions! I love hearing your ideas! So...Share? :D Even if you just wanna comment on something that could have been better, let me know and I can maybe write a Better version of that story. **

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I love you all so much!**

**-Kris **


	2. My Valentine Flower

**It's been a long time since I posted a SasuSaku story isn't it? Sorry! I've just been too inspired to write other stories...But I don't want to just Drop all of my SasuSaku stories! I was re-reading a few of them and they made me sad, thinking how I haven't posted one in _Forever_! So I went through my Story files and I found unfinished Stories, like this one and started writing :) It's funny, this story was started _before_ Valentine's Day and it's only now finished! XD I'm sorry! I just haven't had many ideas for these two lately, but I'm not quitting them! I promise that! Also, I may contuine my _'A Complicated Life'_ story, but I have to find my ideas and fix them out...For now enjoy this little SasuSaku-ness! :D**

**I Do Not own The characters Or anything! Thanks.**

**Summary: Valentine's Day is a day of love and Romance and of course surprises! Sakura wasn't expecting anything to happen to her that day, But things always happen to the un-expecting. Sometimes they bring tears and sometimes they bring even more surprises, but for Sakura it brings something tall, pink and all her's.**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes as a bright ray of sun shone through the open window of my bedroom. I sat up and yawned loudly.<p>

"Good morning!" I said to myself. Then I gave a quick look around my room. It was quiet, as usual. I stole a glance at the calendar that hung on the wall. Today was February 14th. In other words, Valentine's Day. The smile that was on my face slowly faded into an undecided expression.

I was never one to hate holidays, especially Valentine's Day. But this year I'd be spending it doing nothing.

Sure to most that doesn't seem like anything bad, but I've ALWAYS had something to do with someone on Valentine's Day! When I was five, I spent Valentine's Day with a bunch of kids from school because our teacher threw a huge party for us. When I was ten I spent the day with my friend Ino, because her 'boy friend' broke up with her and she needed comforting. When I was fourteen, I spent the day with my dad, because it was just after my parents split. And when I was twenty-one I spent the day with my newly wedded husband. But this year, Ino was on her honeymoon, my dad was preparing for his wedding (yeah, I'm getting a step-mom at the age of twenty-three!) and my husband was away with work (he's an astronaut!)

So this year, I will be all by myself, with nothing to do!

I sighed and got out of bed. Not that it really mattered if I did or not, I had no plans.

When I got downstairs and into the kitchen I noticed the phone was blinking red, which meant I had a message. I clicked the button to play the message.

'_Hey Sakura, its Sasuke. Happy Valentine's Day! I wish I could be there with you, but I'll be home as soon as I can. Love you.'_

Then a beep rang, and Sasuke's voice was gone.

Sasuke's my husband, (in case you didn't catch that.)Like I said before he's an astronaut, so he's not always around. But he does call all the time to check up on me and tell me how much he loves me. He's one of THE sweetest guys in the world; I love him with all my heart, however sometimes his work frustrated me.

The phone continued to play off other messages I had received. One was from my friend Naruto, who was on a trip with his girlfriend but he wished me a happy Valentine's Day, another was from my mom telling me she'd be visiting next week and the other was from my boss who called to say my shift at the hospital was changed.

Nothing new.

After the phone beeped again to say all the messages were done, I slipped on my slippers and went out the front door to get the mail.

I walked down the long driveway to the blue mailbox that stood in front of the lawn. I pulled it open and gathered the envelopes and dragged them out.

"What's a beautiful woman like you doing getting the mail on a day like today?" A smooth voice spoke from behind me.

I turned around and gave the stranger a smirk. He laughed and stretched out his arms wide. I dropped the mail and ran to his open arms.

"Sasuke, you're back!" I hugged him tightly. He chuckled.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sakura." Sasuke pulled away and kissed my cheek. I smiled, and he laughed some more.

"Why are you back so early?" I asked as we started to head back to the house, after we picked up the mail of course.

"We finished up out mission early, plus the boss wanted to get home for the holiday because his daughter was getting married or something like that..." Sasuke said trying to think exactly the reason why he was back. Honestly, it didn't matter much to me, I was just glad he was back!

"Well, I very happy you're back, but I didn't really plan anything for today." My voice saddened. Sasuke must have noticed because he pulled me closer to him.

"Don't worry about it; I've got everything planned out." He winked with his beautiful charcoal eyes and grinned.

I knew I had nothing to worry about, when Sasuke had something planned, it was usually good.

-x-x-x-

When we got back in the house I showered and got dressed. Sasuke said to wear something simple and I wouldn't mind getting dirty. So I decided to go with a sundress, white with yellow flowers. I know you're probably thinking I'm crazy because technically it is still winter. But here in Konaha City, it was always hot and sunny. It usually only ever snowed once or twice every year.

"You look beautiful." Sasuke said as I walked down the stairs. I smiled. He was so sweet.

"Thanks, you look very handsome yourself."

Sasuke laughed. He was wearing a simple white T-shirt with a light blue plaid button up shirt, unbuttoned, and light brown shorts. His dark hair was as always, stuck up in the back like a chicken's butt. But that didn't matter; I loved his hair, no matter how it looked. And I loved him.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going? I mean, you just got back and you already have plans."

Sasuke laughed. He knew he was winning because he was the 'all knowing' but I'd find out exactly what he had planned before the day was done!

-x-x-x-

Sasuke and I walked down the streets of Konaha together. The streets were crowded, as usual, with people shopping and kids running around playing games. Sasuke and I hadn't talked since we left the house, it was strange. Usually one of us had something to say.

"So, how was work?" I asked trying to fill the silence. Sasuke smiled.

"Good, we actually got a few missions out of the way, so I'm not leaving for any trips for a while. So I have more time to spend with you now." Sasuke winked. I blushed.

"O-oh...Well, that's good." I didn't know what to say, Sasuke was so breath taking when he smiled, and winked...Okay all the time!

"Sasuke, why aren't we walking anymore?" I realized. I looked around us and then at Sasuke.

"I was just waiting for our conversation to be over so I didn't have to interrupt it. We're here." Sasuke pointed to a small building with crazy letters on it. I hadn't noticed that building ever in my life, and I walked this road almost every day!

"Where's here?" I asked as we walked through the tiny doors. Once inside a large wind of heat and the smell of pizza and pasta filled my nose. It was mouth watering. And trust me, my mouth watered.

"Sakura, you have..." Sasuke noticed the drool on my chin. If he wasn't him, I'd have been crazy embarrassed!

"Uh, sorry..." I blushed rubbing the slim off my face. Sasuke chuckled. He then took my hand and led me over to a table with a reserved sign hanging on it.

"Is this our table?" I asked looking around the restaurant. Sasuke nodded and pulled out a chair for me.

"Thanks..." I said sitting down. Sasuke took his seat and waved his hand to someone. I looked around but there were no waiters around. The only other people inside were a family of four and a young couple laughing.

"Well, if it isn't little Sasuke. And you, you must be the beautiful Sakura I've heard so much about." A man walked up to our table. He had come from the kitchen when Sasuke had waved. He was tall, about Sasuke's height; he also had long chestnut hair, which was pulled back into a spiky ponytail. He had small brown eyes, which looked tired, and a smile that was welcoming.

"Sakura, this is Shikamaru. He's a friend of mine from work." Sasuke introduced us.

I smiled pleasantly to the man.

"Nice catch Sasuke, and here we all thought you were only imagining her." Shikamaru laughed to himself as he patted Sasuke on the back.

Sasuke added his own laugh, fake and with the most sarcasm he could add. Shikamaru waved off Sasuke's sarcasm and pulled out a tiny notebook and a pen from his pocket. I hadn't realized he was even wearing an apron until that moment.

"So what you two love birds like to eat?" The chocolate-brown eyed man asked, placing the tip of his pencil to the paper.

I picked up a menu and scanned it contents. Everything looked delicious that it was way too hard to choose.

"Take your time choosing. How about drinks first?" Shikamaru scribbled our drink order unto the paper and headed back to the kitchen.

After ordering our food and enjoying probably the _most _delicious meal I've ever eaten, Sasuke and I left the restaurant, waving bye to Shikamaru.

"So where to now?" I asked, grabbing Sasuke's hand and intertwining our fingers. Sasuke chuckled to himself.

"Remember that time on our honeymoon when we visited that garden, with the large fountain?" Sasuke asked, squeezing my hand a little. I gave it some thought.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked, feeling the suspicion rise.

"Remember when you said you'd love to visit it again?" I looked up at Sasuke with curious eyes. Sasuke however was looking straight ahead with a simple expression on his face.

"Yeah..." I spoke carefully. What was he up to? There was no way we could visit it again, seeing as it was half way across the world, and it was due for demolition because of some resort owner that bought out the land.

"Well, how would you feel if I said we can?" That's when I stopped. Sasuke however kept walking, until our arms were at the fullest length they could stretch, and he was pulled to a sudden stop.

"What are you getting at Sasuke?" I eyed him. Sasuke still held that simple expression on his face, not letting a single emotion show.

"You'll see when we get there." Sasuke finally let his features change; however they changed to his playful smirk and devilish eyes.

We started walking again, the whole time I questioned him about what he was talking about. Sometimes you just couldn't trust him; he was smart and sometimes too smart.

"Sasuke, can't you at least give me a hint?" I whined. Sasuke stayed quiet. It bugged me that he knew everything. He always did.

"Sasuke, I'm going to yell until you tell me what you're up-

I was cut off by Sasuke's hand covering my mouth. I muffled out the rest of my sentence, not letting him win, even if his hand was cutting off my message.

"Sakura, we're here..." I tugged Sasuke's hand away and I stood in awe at what he was talking about. Before us was _the_ most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. It was a large garden filled with bushes with all kinds of flowers and trees with different shaped leaves. A stone walk way trailed around the place, giving it an elegant look, along with the stone fountain in the middle of the garden. Water was shooting from the fountain and birds were happily swimming underneath in the bowl which the large stone sat.

"What do you think?" Sasuke nudged my arm. I was still in awe at the breath taking sight. I had loved the garden we had visited on our honeymoon, but this was more beautiful. It was a place of calmness and I felt completely at peace here.

"I don't know what to say...It's just stunning..." I spoke quietly, feeling as though in one wrong breathe it'd be gone.

"It is isn't it?" Sasuke's voice spoke sweetly.

"How about we go in and check it out?" Sasuke nudged me again. That's when I realized we hadn't even walked past the gate yet, but it was too beautiful to not stop and look for a minute.

We walked around the garden for who knows how long, but I don't think Sasuke minded. He seemed to be enjoying himself. I was star stricken. I couldn't believe anyone could make such a gorgeous place.

"Sasuke, how did you know about this place?" I asked, taking a seat on a nearby bench. Sasuke followed my movements and sat next to me.

"I was the one who asked they make it." Sasuke said plainly. My heart skipped a beat at his words.

"What!"

"Hm?" Sasuke looked a little confused at my outburst. Then he leaned back on the bench and chuckled.

"Sakura, I had it made for you. I know how much you liked the other one, and I just couldn't get the idea out of my head, so before I left for work I asked a few friends and some people I know and they did it all up for me. It's my valentine's day present to you." Sasuke smiled. I felt like I was going to melt. He'd done this...for me?

"Sasuke..." my eyes felt heavy. I could feel the glossiness of my eyes and I decided I'd let the tears fall free.

"Sakura? D-don't cry..." Sasuke spoke worriedly.

"I-if you don't like it, I-I can do something else..." Sasuke's words made more tears spill over.

"Sasuke I'm not crying because I don't like it. I love it, and I just, I don't know how I could _ever_ repay you. And these are tears of happiness." I smiled through the salty water running it's was down my cheeks.

"You don't need to repay anything Sakura. You just being here is enough." Sasuke pulled me to him. He held me in a tight hug. I silently sobbed my joy out onto his shirt but he didn't care.

"Sasuke, I'm speechless." I hiccupped. Sasuke laughed.

"Sakura, I'm not done yet though..." Sasuke's voice was low. I pulled back to stare at him, but he had already grabbed my hand and was leading me down the stone walkway. I stumbled behind him.

"Now where are we going!" I yelled. Sasuke just laughed.

We ran down the path, through curves and turns and finally Sasuke came to an abrupt stop. I tripped over a stone on the ground and tumbled into Sasuke's open arms.

"Watch your step silly." He joked. I laughed sarcastically. Sasuke helped me stand up straight and then I noticed the hefty pink-leaved tree standing strong and confident in front of us. It was a Sakura tree.

"I had this one personally planted for you; it's a cherry blossom tree. They always remind me of you. They're strong and beautiful. Just like you." Sasuke slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. He kissed my forehead lightly, and I felt warm fresh tears glide down my now pink cheeks.

"Sasuke..." I squeezed him tightly.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sakura." He whispered to me and I hugged him tighter and closer.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww! Do I still have the SasuSaku touch? No, because I never had it XD I have my own Style of them...hehehe. So anyways let me know what you think! I'd like to know your opinons and maybe if you have an idea to share, I'd love to hear them! :D<strong>

**Oh, the astronaut thing..Hehe, I've always wanted to marry one XD ahaha, He's my fantasy man ;) But he's gotta have an accent! English, Australian, I don't care! XD aha, Don't mind my stupid fantasies ;) I'm just a dreamer~**

**:P**

**Thanks for Reading! Love, mosherocks4/Kris**


	3. Treat me Like a Baby

**ah, SasuSaku...A beautiful pairing...isn't it not? XD ahah, right...anyways. I think I've having like a re-addiction to SasuSaku fanfics...Maybe. Well, I started this story a little while ago, a few weeks maybe, And anyways, I think it turned out pretty good. A little short, but still that cute SasuSaku-ness. XD**

**I have another idea for a one-shot, so hopefully I'll write it up soon and then post it! :D I've been working on my Videos lately, so I haven't been writing much but I'm slowly making my list of video shrink, so more stories/chapters to come soon hopefully! :D**

**Alright, onto the Story!**

**Summary: Baby Showers are for the women . To laugh and talk about babies. It's NOT a place for men, and if you even get caught having to attend one, make sure they don't have Costumes for you and your man friends to change into! Let's just say, it may not end pretty...**

* * *

><p>It was a usual morning for our house. The typical yelling of the Uchiha brothers and the complaining of the Uzumaki visitor who always seemed to show up at just the right time. And then there was me, lying up in bed feeling like I was water balloon, waiting to pop.<p>

Every morning since, well since I can remember anyway, would start by me waking up to hear my husband Sasuke and his older brother Itachi fighting about breakfast and not waking me. Then around eight thirty or so, Naruto, Sasuke and I's partner would show up, complaining about Lady Tusnade and other people in the village.

It was funny to an extent, but sometimes I wish I could just sleep. Without any disruptions!

"Hey Sakura?" A familiar voice peeked into my thoughts. I ignored it though, because of all things at that moment I wanted to just stay in bed and sleep the day away. But both myself and the voice, who was my husband, knew that wasn't an option.

"Sakura, wake up." Sasuke had walked over to the bed from the door and was shaking my shoulder lightly.

"No, I want to sleep..." I groaned. He chuckled.

"I wish I could let you, but today is your baby shower...You have to get up and get ready." Sasuke was now sitting on the edge of the bed, stroking my cheek.

"Can't you go in my place?" I mumbled. Sasuke laughed again.

"I'm not the one who's pregnant." He joked, pointing out my discomfort. I groaned again, rolling over so I wasn't facing him anymore.

"You're the reason why I'm a big balloon!"

Sasuke just laughed more.

"That may be true, but it's too late to stop it now, so get up and let's get going."

This time instead of ignoring him or replying I grabbed the pillow from his side of the bed and threw it at him with as much force as I could. It didn't seem to affect him at all, but I felt a little more satisfied.

-x-x-

Sasuke had agreed that I could have ten more minutes of sleep, but sure enough those minutes were over quickly and he was back in the room again, telling me to get up. I did that time. I showered and got dressed with a bit of a struggle, seeing as I was practically a large bowling ball! It wasn't easy to manoeuvre when you have the belly the size of an adult pig! Alright, a bit of an exaggeration, but you get the point!

"Are you all good now?" Sasuke asked, helping me fix my dress. I shook my head.

"No..." I answered with a pout. Sasuke ignored my facial expression and kissed my cheek.

"Sakura, you look beautiful." He said holding my shoulders.

"No I don't...You only have to say that because you're my husband..." I pouted again. Sasuke laughed. What was so funny!

-x-x-

After a couple hours of decorating and cleaning, Sasuke and I had our house spotless and perfect for my baby shower later that afternoon.

"Break time." Sasuke slouched down in a chair, rubbing his forehead. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke looked up at me, worry creeping into his line of vision. I didn't look back at him; only ahead at the room we had just finished hanging decorations in.

"I don't know..." I said inspecting the room carefully. It felt like something was off. But I just couldn't think what it was.

"Then why are you worrying?" Sasuke asked, getting up and wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned back on him. Something just felt out of place.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke whispered in my ear. It snapped me back to reality. I knew what was missing!

"Sasuke did you order the cake?" I turned around swiftly to stare at him. He looked down at me with a smirk.

"You think I'd forget? I put it in the fridge to keep it cool until today." He grinned. I felt a wave of relief wash through me.

"Thank God. And yes, I am a little." I smiled up at Sasuke. He continued to grin and we headed into the kitchen for a before party snack.

-x-x-

Time flew by, and the baby shower had started. All of my friends piled in through the front door, squealing at how big I was. It was a little embarrassing, but they cared and they were just excited, who could blame them? This was only the second shower any of us had been to, Tenten's being the first. Even though I was further along than she was, she had her shower a lot earlier than me.

"Oh my gosh Sakura!" Ino jumped in front of me. She poked my belly a few times and laughed.

"Sakura, you're huge! But oh my gosh, it's so exciting!" The blonde sang, twirling around in circles around me. I laughed. She was a nutcase, but she was the best nutcase you could ever have as a best friend.

"Alright Ladies, since you're all here and safe us guys will be heading out to the back yard." Sasuke said before waving slightly. However he was caught by the collar by Ino. She yanked him back inside. The guys, who consisted of Kiba, Naruto, Neji and Lee, stood flabbergasted at Ino's actions.

"Not so fast boys. You'll be joining us this time because I have some fun plans for all of us to enjoy!" Ino smirked evilly. Her usually light blue eyes held a mischievous plan, which clouded them, making them seem almost black.

"W-what?" The guys looked horrified. It was never good when Ino had something planned.

-x-x-

"Aw! They all look so cute!" The girls squeal in harmony. I laughed from behind.

"How is this cute!" Sasuke shouted, his cheeks turning redder by the second. The rest of the boys squirmed, also feeling awkward.

"Don't be such a baby, Sasu-Chan!" Tenten laughed hysterically, making a joke out of the matter.

You see, all the men were force into 'playing dress-up'. After a bit of a struggle, Ino and Tenten had gotten each guy into their new outfits.

If you haven't guessed yet, Sasuke was now wearing a diaper instead of the shorts he had on earlier. He also had a bonnet placed on his head and a soother in his mouth. Meaning, yes. He was dress up as a large baby. As well as the rest of the men at the party. Each one had a different colour soother, and bonnet.

"I feel like an idiot..." Neji grumbled to himself.

Hinata and I laughed quietly in the background, while Ino and Tenten took the center stage of the laughing fit.

"You guys...Oh my god, its priceless!" Ino managed to say in between her gasps for air and the laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha...Alright you had your fun, can we go now?" Sasuke joined Neji with the grumbling. Both men had their arms crossed over their chests and were pouting.

Lee was crying to himself. He never imagined himself in a diaper before, and he didn't like being so...exposed and free, as he put it. It wasn't the same as his usual spandex outfit. However, Kiba and Naruto seemed to embrace the 'freedom'.

"I don't even have to walk to the bathroom anymore!" Naruto exclaimed. Kiba nodded in agreement. Tears of joy falling down both of their faces. They liked the outfits...a lot.

"Aw, guys don't be such party poopers!" I smiled, grabbing onto Sasuke's arm. He rolled his eyes at me and looked away. I giggled to myself.

"Sasu-Chan, why don't you want to play anymore?" I joked, poking his bare chest.

"Don't call me that..." He blushed.

"But Sasu-Chan..." I pouted, pulling on his arm. He looked down at me with a scowl. I returned his stare with sparkling eyes, they never failed.

"...What do you want us to do next?" Sasuke mumbled, mad that he lost. I grinned.

"Time to feed the babies!" Ino shouted, grabbing each boy by the arm and dragging them into the kitchen.

"W-What!" They all yelled, scared of what might happen next.

-x-x-

The afternoon quickly changed into evening, and the party was finally over. Everyone waved goodbye before leaving the Uchiha manner, leaving myself and Sasuke alone.

"That was fun." I smiled. Sasuke made a few grumbling noises and headed into the front room. I laughed to myself.

"Sasu-Chan...What's wrong?" I asked, following him.

"Sakura...Stop..." He sighed, plunking down on the couch and leaning back into the furniture. I pouted, sitting down next to him.

"Why?"

"Because...it's annoying..." He said flatly. I eyed him carefully.

"Aw, you know you like it." I winked, lying my head down on his shoulder.

"..."

"Exactly..." I smiled to myself, making the score about a million to one. Sasuke being the one and me the million.

"Did you have fun today Sasuke?" I decided to ask. Honestly I was expecting him to give me a 'pfft' and go on about how horrible it was, but instead he smiled down at me.

"...You know what, I did. Seeing you happy makes me happy." He said, brushing away my hair so it wasn't in my face anymore.

"..." I couldn't think of anything to say. He was so sweet. Even if he drove me crazy sometimes, but I guess it goes that way for both of us. Even though my friends and I embarrassed the hell out of him, making him dress up and eat like a baby he was still happy, because I was happy. I loved him for that.

"I love you Sasu-Chan..." I joked, earning a chuckle from Sasuke.

"I love you too Sakura..."

* * *

><p><strong>A bit of a chiché ending, saying I love you...But it's cute and fluffly! don't people like that? Uh, whatever...<strong>

**Review, let me know what you think... :) I'd like to hear what you all thought. If something could be better, something you really liked. You know, ect.**

**-mosherocks4/Kris **


	4. Play to my own Rhythm

**Hey everyone! :) So last story/chapter I was telling you about how I had another idea, and guess what. I wrote it. Already? Yes. I'm just that good X3 hahah, right...Well I was out walking the other day (yeah I walk for fun XD I'm a weirdo I know) and some guy was playing his drums outside. And anyways It got me thinking, and poof! An idea. So yeah, you get the basic idea of the story...Oh and if you were wondering, he was really good at playing too! :D I wanted to sit and listen to him play all night, but I couldn't XD haha**

**Summary: Running late doesn't always lead to a bad thing. Maybe slowing down and smelling the roses, or listening to a stranger play the drums is exactly what you need to relax and understand yourself.**

* * *

><p>I was late. No, later than late! And I was going to get in shit for it!<p>

I ran down the sidewalk, avoiding anyone who may have been walking by at that time. People yelled and pointed fingers at me as I passed. I mumbled a 'sorry' to some, and to others I returned the hand gesture.

"Damnit!" I yelled, I was losing my breath, and it wasn't something I could lose, not at this moment.

It was pushing my curfew, which is why I was running like a made-man. Last time I had gotten home late my parents grounded me for three weeks. That means, no phone, no computer, no TV, just work...And I hated work more than anything in the world! Even more than my annoying neighbour, Naruto Uzumaki.

I stumbled down the sidewalk. My legs grew tired, and I could hardly manage a fast walk. I was too tired. Running ten blocks wasn't something I did for fun.

I decided to stop and take a breather. I still had over ten minutes to get home, but I was a few neighbourhoods away from mine own. Which is why it didn't last long. Or so I had planned.

While I stopped and panted for air I heard the familiar sound of drumsticks beating against a drum. I shot my head up and looked around for the source of the noise.

I was standing in front of a large house and beside it stood a garage. The door was open and light bleed out, like an open wound. I figured that's where the noise was coming from, so I stood up straight and headed to the open garage door.

I approached the light filled room slowly. It was pretty big, probably a two car garage, but it wasn't taken up with any cars. Only a drum set sat in the middle. Along with a boy, probably about my age. He was the one sitting behind the instrument, beating away at the drums.

He mumbled to himself while he played notes all over the place. It was odd, the sound was different, but it was good. Really good.

I started to hum along with the music he made. I didn't know any songs that had a drum beat like the one he was playing, so I basically made it all up. Hoping it'd match up in the end.

I got caught up in the music and I didn't realize until a few minutes after that he had stopped playing and was staring at me. His eyes were black, but the light of the room made them look gray. His hair, also black, and spiked up like a chickens behind. He stared at me curiously.

"Uh...I'm sorry..." I said, scratching the back of my neck nervously. I gave him the best smile I could make in that situation. But in all honesty, it looked very sloppy and unsure.

"Can I help you?" He asked. His tone was a little harsh but flat. I blinked, not really sure what to say. I had barged in on his drum solo, but if he didn't want an audience, why play with the garage door open?

"I heard you playing, and I just wanted to see what it was..." I said, trying to explain how exactly I had gotten there. He didn't seem all that interested. But he was the one who asked!

"Right, sorry to have disturbed you...It just sounded really good is all." I said, turning away.

"Wait." He spoke up. I was a little surprised. He didn't look interested in anything, so why stop me?

"Yeah?" I turned my attention back to him. He held the same look, distant, and uninterested. His mouth was a straight flat line, and his eyes gave off no emotion at all. He was like of like a statue, but with flesh...

"Did you say it sounded good?" He asked, leaning forward. His eyes changed from blank to curious. He was itching to know what I thought.

"Yeah. I liked it a lot. You're really good with the drums." I smiled. The black haired boy seemed to be in disbelief. Like he didn't think it was good himself.

"Uh, thanks." He spat out. His voice held something. I wasn't sure what it was, but he was glad to know that someone else thought his music was good.

"Do you play?" He added. I shook my head no.

"Sadly, my parents are against anything un-educational. The only instrument I could learn to play is the violin, but I'm not really into the whole slow ball room dancing kind of music." I explained. He nodded as if understanding me completely.

"Violin doesn't have to be all ball room dancing." He said, getting up from his seat behind the drum set.

I eyed him curiously. What did he mean?

The black haired boy walked over to a shelf in the back of the garage and took out a large case. He motioned for me to come inside the garage and to sit down on a box he had pulled up. After I sat down he did the same, placing the case of the ground and unzipping it.

Once unzipped, the boy pulled out a strange instrument, but I knew what it was right away. A violin.

"Wait, you can play the violin?" He nodded, placing it on his shoulder and resting his chin on the chin rest. He grabbed the baton and quickly began playing a fast pasted song. It sounded dramatic, but he quickly changed it and it was now slower, and then he sped it up again.

"Wow..." I said in amazement. He wasn't just an amazing drummer, but he rocked the violin too!

After finishing his song he put the instrument away and sealed the case back up.

"Yeah, I don't play the violin much, but it doesn't just play slow and cheesy music. You just have to know how to switch it up and add your own style." He smirked. I nodded.

"Wow that was...I'm speechless." I said happily. He chuckled.

"I'm glad you liked it. My parents aren't for the whole music thing either." He said a little sadly.

It was odd, we had a lot in common, but neither of us had ever met before. I wonder why...

"I'll let you in on a secret though." He said, quickly recovering from his weak moment. I leaned closer to him.

"Don't listen to them." He winked. I laughed. I usually didn't listen to my parents, and hearing him say it made me want to not listen to them more. Making my reason for being late even better. Because it was already way past my curfew.

"I'm Sasuke." He held out his hand. I took it in mine and shook.

"Sakura."

"Cute name." He teased, giving me a playful smile. I chuckled.

"Thanks."

"So why are you out here so late anyways?" He asked, nodding towards a clock he had hung up on the wall. It was past eleven.

"I was actually on my way home from a friend's house, and I heard you playing. I guess they don't say 'curiosity killed the cat' for nothing. I was supposed to be home before eleven, and as you can see its way past the hour." I sighed, laughing at the saying, because it was true. When I got home, I'd be dead.

"Well, I hope you don't get killed, I'd like to see you again. Maybe next time I can teach you how to play something." He smiled. I nodded, happy.

After Sasuke had scribbled down his phone number and address I was off again, running home. I didn't rush though. I decided to take it a little slower. Sure, I'd get in trouble, but I didn't really care too much, I was already late and causing myself to rush would just make the punishment come sooner.

I was taking Sasuke's advice. Ignore my parents and play to my own rhythm.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't get the wrong idea from this children! Always listen to your parents and eat your veggies! XD haha, Kidding...sorta...You should listen to them, but if they crush your ideas and dreams...Ingore them and pursure your dream! :D (wow I sound like some guidance teahcer or something...Inspainational speaker! XD) <strong>

**hah, right. I hope you all enjoyed this little story. :) More will come once I get some more better/clearer ideas! :D or if something crazy big happens and I get the urge to write about it, in Sasusaku form! :3 haha**

**Thanks for reading, and maybe reviewing? **

**-mosherocks4/Kris**


	5. A Simple Kiss was all she Needed

**It's been a while since I've written anything SasuSaku. I hope I can still write them okay. Well this is a very short fic based off a 'comic' strip thing I saw. I thought it was cute, and decided to write it. Little changes of course, because I don't believe they're married in the comic...They are here though. I don't own the comic strip thing. And I don't own Naruto/SasuSaku.**

**Summary: Somtimes little things cure everything. **

* * *

><p>"Sniff...sniff..." Sakura sobbed quietly to herself. Small water droplets ran down her cheeks and unto her lap.<p>

The reason of her crying, hormones. Sasuke had noticed the change in attitude a month ago. Her mood swings were like gusts of wind. There one minute, gone the next. Leaving the Uchiha lost. What was he to do to help? Sakura was pregnant, and he couldn't undo that.

"Sniff...sniff." more sobs echoed through the door as Sasuke pressed his ear to the wood. What to do?

Then it came to him. Something so simple may be the answer.

The Uchiha stood up straight, feeling confidence swim in his veins. He pushed the wooden door to the couple's bedroom open and walked in casually. Hands in his pockets, an unreadable expression on his face. He stepped in front of the crying pinklette, staring down at her for a minute. The pinklette didn't seem to notice Sasuke's presence, she continued to sob quietly.

Sasuke bent down and placed a small and simple kiss on Sakura's lips. He stood up straight again and walked out of the room.

Sakura sat still, slightly shocked at the Uchiha's action. She blinked and began to feel warm on the inside. A smile crept itself onto her glossy lips.

Sasuke leaned against the wall just outside the room, listening for the sobs. None came. A smirk found its way onto his lips.

A simple kiss was all she needed.


	6. Roses GenderBent

**WARNING! GenderBent SasuSaku! If you don't like, don't read. **

**So this was inspired by a fanart I found. Sasuke & Sakura are genderbent (meaning they're the oppisite gender) & I just thought it'd be cute/different. I don't think i've ever read (and I know I've never written) a genderbent story...**

**Um, yeah, nothing else to say XD Hope you enjoy. ALSO! I don't know if Sasu & Saku have genderbent names like Naru does, so I kept them the same, sorry if it confuses anyone... :S**

**Summary: Sasuke's tough and fierce, like a thorn. But underneath all that is the soft and loving flower petal Sakura loves. **

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, what do you think of roses?" A gruff but gentle voice asked. The voice belonged to a tall pink haired man. His green eyes shone in the afternoon sun of Konaha. The shorter woman beside him shrugged and turned her attention away from the man.<p>

"I don't usually think about flowers." Sasuke answered. Her tone rude with a slight hint of annoyance. The pink haired man chuckled at the female's response. _Typical_.

"Oh come on Sasuke. You have to like flowers. You are a girl, aren't you?" More laughter came from the green eyed man. The raven haired female glared at him.

"I am thank you very much. And not all women are flower and man obsessed, got it Sakura?" Sasuke barked, glaring at the taller man next to her. She felt the urge to kick him for stereotyping her with the other women in Konaha. She wasn't them. She was herself.

"Alright, I got it." Sakura chuckled lightly, feeling a small flame of fear flicker inside his stomach. He was afraid of Sasuke for many reasons. Though Sasuke was smaller in size, she made up for it with her strength and fiery attitude. Sakura knew his ass would be kicked straight into next month if he continued the conversation any.

"Hurry up you idiot." Sasuke mumbled, popping Sakura out of his thoughts. The raven haired female was three feet in front of the pink haired man. Sakura blinked.

"Hey Sasuke, wait up!" Sakura shouted to his partner.

-x-

The strange pair walked down the dirt streets of Konaha until they came to an apartment building. Sasuke stopped and stared up at the man next to her.

"What are you still doing with me?" She narrowed her dark eyes. Sakura grinned.

"I thought you'd like to have some company." Sasuke blinked and let out a sigh. Sakura wasn't going to leave her alone, so she might as well invite him in.

"Fine, just don't touch anything..." The raven rolled her eyes and entered the building, taking the stairs to her floor. Once the two reached the door, Sasuke stopped and turned to face the pink haired man. He looked down at her, confusion filling his eyes.

"..." Sasuke blanked. What had she planned to say anyways? Something cheesy? No, that wasn't her. Maybe thanks for always being there? But then he'd ask why she said it all of the sudden. No, it was best to not imply anything remotely romantic. Their relationship was business only.

"I...Uh, d-don't track any mud into my house!" Sasuke had decided to shout at her partner. A faint blush dusted her pale cheeks and she hid her face with her hair. Sakura blinked, not knowing what to say.

Sasuke shook off her flushed features and opened the door to her apartment. Her dark eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Roses.

Roses everywhere! On the table, scattered all over the floor, hanging in coat pockets and on the walls. The roses were red of varying shades.

"W-what is this?" Sasuke's words came out slowly and quietly. What was she to think? Who had done this? Wait. She knew. The raven haired female whipped her head around to see the pink haired man grinning at his obvious work.

"What the hell is this!" Sasuke shouted at her partner. Sakura grinned and reached for a nearby rose.

"They're roses, beautiful ones at that." Sakura sniffed the beautiful flower.

"I know what they are! Why the hell are they in my house!" The raven's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Because they remind me of you." Sakura smiled, staring down at Sasuke with passion. His emerald eyes sparkled, even though the room was dimly lit from the hallway light. Sasuke's throat was tight, and she felt like oxygen wasn't going into her lungs. Sakura had said many stupid things like that to Sasuke. He did it on a daily bases, but Sasuke had always thought it was a joke, something he did because he enjoyed teasing the Uchiha. Maybe the pinklette was always serious about it.

"..." Sasuke opened her mouth, but words wouldn't form on her tongue. Sakura chuckled and held the flower out to her.

"I know this may sound stupid, cheesy, whatever...But I love you Sasuke. I really do." Sakura's smile was warm and comforting. Heat bubbled onto the raven haired female's cheeks as she crossed her arms and sighed.

"I suppose, I love you too..." Sasuke said, embarrassed because of the smile that grew on her partners face as she spoke her words.

Sakura chuckled. _She's beautiful like the petals of a rose, tough and sharp like the thorns and soft and caring like the whole flower._ _And that's why I love her._

* * *

><p><strong>Sucky ending, I know! Sorry!<strong>

**So, next story I'm thinking something angsty...What do you think? Maybe an angsty two-shot...? Let me know what you think :) **

**-mosherocks4/kris**


End file.
